A Time for Us
by Minor Female Deity
Summary: HxK Haruhi and Kyoya have the innate ability to spontaneously go backwards and forwards in time. A series of drabbles about their life together as time travelers. The rating may change for later chapters.
1. Where are we?

Note: I do not own the characters of this story. They belong to Hatori Bisco. I also do not own the concept of Chrono-Displacement Disorder. That idea I derived from the novel _The Time Travelers Wife_ written by Audrey Niffenegger

* * *

Upon awakening, Haruhi Fujioka had found herself quite literally in the middle of nowhere.

The meadow, graced with sun flowers and daisies, surrounded her in a vibrant maze. _Where am I?_

Only a slight nudge had brought her to realize that she wasn't alone, as she found Kyoya Ootri lying down awfully close to her own body, apparently sleeping. But - not only was he deep in blissful sleep, he was also - quite naked.

Yes. Haruhi was perfectly sure that not a centimeter of his body - his creamy white, fair, toned body - was covered with anything.

Like it was the first time it happened, she yelped and jumped away from the sleeping Ootori, successfully waking him up. Slowly he opened his eyes and a dark aura began to form around him. She braced herself for the wrath of prematurely waking Kyoya Ootori, but as his mind had given itself time to work and as he slowly realized his surroundings and as he found Haruhi Fujioka fully naked, he thought that perhaps now would not be a good time to go back to sleep.

He sat up.

"Haruhi."

"Senpai?"

He examined his surroundings.

"It appears we may be late for the wedding."

"H-hai."

* * *

Haruhi and Kyoya were still in high school when they were diagnosed with Chrono-Displacement Disorder. It was about the only thing they had in common. Haruhi still remembered her first experience like it was yesterday.

Kyoya had asked her to stay behind so that he may discuss her debt. One second he was adding up the rental fee's for her costumes, and the next second they found themselves sprawled naked in what Kyoya had identified as his laundry room. And though the shock of it all had stunned them (especially Haruhi who had yelped rather loudly, after finding Kyoya very naked), Kyoya managed to suggest getting dressed first. It was only after Kyoya had dressed in his fathers suit, and Haruhi in one of Fuyumi's many summer dresses did they dare to creek open the laundry room door only to find

-- a four year old Kyoya Ootori.

Haruhi, at first confused over the presence of the oddly familiar little boy, did not notice the jaw-dropped expression that Kyoya had donned.

"Senpai", she whispered, "why does that boy look so fam-" It was then she turned to Kyoya, and in return her jaw dropped as well. Haruhi had never seen Kyoya so fazed.

Something must be seriously wrong for him to be like this.

"Kyoya- Senpai?!"

Without looking at her he answered, "It's me."

Haruhi - now equally stunned and still utterly confused - watched the scene as it unfolded:

Little Kyoya playing with toy trucks in the hallway, when all of a sudden someone - an older boy - came and kicked the toy away, effectively braking off one of it's tires.

"Dad says you're too old for toys. When I was your age I was already reading chapter books", his older brother smugly commented.

Shocked by his older brothers sudden intrusion, Kyoya stared after the broken truck now lying in the corner of the hall way. His fists clenched and his eyes watered.

"Mom says I can do whatever I want!", he yelled.

His older brother smirked - not perturbed at all by the younger ones sudden outburst. In fact, it seemed to have amused him.

"Heh! You'll never win fathers approval that way. . ." and with that the older Ootori stalked away.

Beside Haruhi, Kyoya cringed at the scene, as he knew well what would happen next.

The boy walked over to where the toy truck lay broken.

He stared for a moment.

A twitch.

The truck was grabbed and-

- thrown against the wall.

More pieces.

An older woman rushed into the hall way at the sound of the crash - but in a blink, Haruhi and Kyoya had found themselves back in the Third Music Room, fully dressed.

They decided after that to rush to the nearest hospital.

At first everybody was doubtful over their condition. Nobody dared to oppose the validity of Kyoya Ootori's experience in front of him, though he knew they believed he and his companion had gone insane. Ranka-san was of course the most vocal in regards to his disbelief (or, rather, vocal about _everything_).

"My dear Haruhi has been driven mad! And it's all that _lecherous _Tamaki's fault!", he wailed in agony.

But of course when the medical staff had found Kyoya and Haruhi all of a sudden gone during their medical screening ("Have you taken any hallucinogens over the past few hours?"), doubts about their sanity disappeared along with their bodies and were replaced with shock and amazement at what just transpired.

Meanwhile in another place, in another time were Haruhi and Kyoya completely naked in a closet, staring at a nine year old Haruhi as she shivered beneath a table during a thunderstorm.

* * *

In fact, for the rest of their lives Haruhi and Kyoya would spontaneously end up in certain parts of their childhood, future, and even find themselves within the time lines of people they knew. Sometimes they would be gone for several minutes, and sometimes for several days.

In this odd and certainly unique way, Kyoya and Haruhi came to understand each other, and through understanding came caring, and before they knew it - in the unlikeliest of places and of times - they fell in love.


	2. Past: Abandonment

It's happened before. Kyoya would find himself naked in another time - but with no Haruhi around. Sure, he admitted to himself that it was significantly lonelier without her around, but there are events in his past - like this one in particular - he'd rather her _not _be around to witness.

* * *

It was supposed to be a good day. Kyoya was five, and his mother - who always stayed stuck in bed - finally got up that June day to go somewhere.

"Mommy, can I come too?!" He jumped at her feet. "Please, please, please, please, pleeeeease?"

He had been cooped up in the house all weekend, and he longed to go out and play with his mother.

"No dear, I'm only going to the grocery. It won't be any fun for you."

The grocery store was only about about five minutes walking distance from his summer house.

"Awww, man. . .", he sulked.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes. Stay with your nanny.", she called as she walked out the door.

After waiting for two minutes, Kyoya decided his mother had taken way too long to shop for groceries, and thought it best to meet her at the store. He found his nanny asleep on the living room couch, and rushed out of the house on his way to the grocery.

It was then that the present Kyoya Ootori appeared suddenly behind a tree, managed to climb over a fence in order to steal a hoodie and sweat pants from the next door neighbors clothes line, and proceeded to follow his younger self closely.

In truth, Kyoya wasn't really sure _what _this memory was. He wasn't even sure if he remembered this house (he moved around a lot when he was younger).

He followed the five year old all the way to the grocery. He spotted his mother sitting on a park bench across the street. Kyoya froze at the sight of his mother. The memory was starting to come back.

"Mommy!", the little boy yelled as he ran across the street.

"Kyoya! I _specifically _told you to stay home!", his mother said as she nervously looked around her.

A car turned the corner into their street, causing his mother to panic more visibly. The older Kyoya observed.

"Kyoya.", she said sternly "I need you to look away from me for two minutes. Do you know how many seconds are in two minutes?"

The little boy sighed, "Mom, _of course _I know. There are one hundred and twenty seconds in two minutes."

"Okay, then I need you to count up to one twenty, before you turn around again."

Kyoya giggled. "Okay mom. . ."

"I'll start you off: One, two, three , no peeking. . .", she warned.

"I know mom - four, five, six, seven. . ."

And while he counted off the two minutes, a car pulled up beside Mrs. Ootori, where a handsome man ushered her into the passengers seat. She glanced at the boy one last time, before she turned her back on her son.

Now that he'd witnessed the entire event, Kyoya's blood boiled. He knew why he didn't remember the event- because he'd tried so hard to repress it.

_She abandoned me._

He felt his eyes well up, but bit back his tears. _No_. He would not cry for that woman anymore. Kyoya turned from the scene. He knew what would happen next. After counting off the seconds, Kyoya would turn around to find his mother missing, he would search the store and park in hopes that his mother was only playing a game with him, then he'd run home crying. There, he'd find his nanny - fully awake now - with Yoshio Ootori, who was visibly shaken by the note his wife had left him on the kitchen counter.

Kyoya knew this. Every little detail of that day. But _why _then for years had he denied it? She was the cause of it - the reason why he couldn't trust anybody, why he would never let anybody get close enough, why he was so afraid of being abandoned.

Lost in thought, he hadn't realized he walked right into the park woods. Kyoya watched as his tiny form began franticly searching for a women that did not want to be found - then felt himself being pulled away and dropped into the hallway where he and Haruhi were walking right before they traveled.

They sat on the ground dazed for a second. Kyoya got up first.

"What was yours about?", he asked, as he helped her get up. They made it a habit to ask each other where they ended up, mostly to clear the air of awkwardness between them.

"Family trip to the beach when I was 7. Yours?", she asked rather cheerfully.

Kyoya faltered. He decided against telling her.

"Something like that, only at a museum . ." , he lied.

As he walked away he heard her call out to him.

"If you didn't want to tell me, you could've said so. I wouldn't have pushed it." She stared at him with a looked that may have hinted at sadness if only she didn't look so disappointed.

He stared back at her, feigning confusion.

"I don't know what you're tal-"

"-I'll see you tomorrow Senpai.", she cut off as she turned to walk away.


	3. Past: Final hours

As time went on Kyouya noted that it was much better to land somewhere in the future rather than the past. Nobody would ever know about their disorder in the past. There was never an explanation as to why they ended up in a closet, garage, or a public park completely bewildered and utterly naked. In the future, they could alert someone in the present about when their arrival would take place. Even _if _they showed up in the middle of nowhere - everyone _knew _about their condition in the future. But, simply put, there were just some memories that they did not want to relive.

* * *

Through the window of a hospital room, she saw her mother once again, asleep on her bed. Kyouya put a hand on her shoulder and griped it tightly. They were already dressed in the scrubs they had found, in the closet where they landed. Their costumes effectively let them roam the hospital inconspicuously.

A calendar in the hall way had informed them that it was March 23, 1999. _She died on this day._

Without alerting him, Haruhi had opened the door to her mothers hospital room. Nobody was in there except for the sleeping body. Kyouya rushed in after Haruhi.

"Haruhi, this isn't a good id-" He stopped dead in his tracks when the figure of Kotoko arose from her sleep and sat up to face what seemed to be a male and a female nurse.

"Is it medicine time already?", she asked groggily. Kyouya didn't expect Haruhi to answer, but -

"No, ma'am. We're just here to check up on you.", she smiled, but Kyouya could see Haruhi's eyes betrayed her. There was great sadness and pain in finally witnessing how horrendous her mothers condition had been during her final hours.

"Oh, in that case. . . can you please bring me a glass of water?"

Haruhi wasted no time, immediately grabbing a clean cup and pouring cool water into it. As she walked up to hand her mother the glass, Kotoko grabbed her by the wrist looking straight into her daughters eyes.

"--Haruhi?" Kotoko's eyes were wide open now in shock. Haruhi faltered.

"Mrs. Fujioka, I think you may need some more rest.", Kyouya interjected.

Kotoko, still looking at Haruhi, let go of her daughters arm and collapsed back on her bed.

"Moth-"

"-Mrs. Fujioka?!", Kyouya asked, panicked at her sudden movements.

Eyes closed, Kotoko chuckled.

"It's just that," she paused " you looked like my daughter. Such big eyes. You see, I haven't even talked to her in weeks. I don't want to let her see me this way . . ."

Haruhi, now facing away from Kotoko, looked down at the sink - unreadable to Kyouya.

"My daughter is so strong, and so intelligent for her age. I wish I could be with her. I wish I could watch her grow up. But . . ."

"She won't bear any grudges, having a mother as kind and thoughtful as you are.", Haruhi said suddenly. She turned to face her mother. "Your daughter - she'll understand."

Kotoko looked up at the small nurse in curiosity and maybe even in awe at her genuine certainty in the matter. She sat up again and took an envelope from the bedside table and held it out to Haruhi.

"Can you please have this delivered to my husband, to give to my daughter?"

Haruhi walked over to her mother, where suddenly Kotoko grabbed her once more to hold Haruhi in a tight embrace.

"Thank you.", she whispered into Haruhi's ear and let go.

"Excuse me."

Haruhi turned around quickly, seemed like she was about to collapse, but instead walked out of the room. Kyouya began to follow after her but -

"Are you two a couple?", Kotoko asked.

Kyouya paused, shocked at her question.

"Sorry," she said before he could answer," it's just the way you look at her . . ."

"What about it?"

"It seemed like love."

Kyouya smiled at who would be his future mother-in-law.

"I care about her a lot.", was all he said.

Kotoko nodded.

"I can tell."

* * *

He found Haruhi sitting in the closet where they first appeared, reading the letter. She looked up at Kyouya, and - though she wasn't crying - in her eyes he could see that this was about all that Haruhi could take.

He crouched down to meet Haruhi on the ground but before he could do anything, he found himself lying down on his bed, wearing his regular house clothes.

_Damn it._

Remembering that tonight Ranka would be working till morning, he rushed to Haruhi's house.

He needed to talk to Haruhi. Needed to see if she was okay. Needed to see _her_.

But upon having the door opened to his frenzied knocking, Kyouya found himself at a loss for words for the brunette that stood in front of him.

Kyouya _knew_.

He needed to let her see that she was the only person in the whole goddamn world who could tug and pull at his heart -

- cause him to act without _any_ merits involved.

Only, he wasn't sure what he _should _do, but he knew what he _wanted . _He wanted to gather Haruhi in his arms and tell her everything. Tell her how he hurt the same, how his heart ached for her -

- how he cared for her.

_Then why don't you, idiot?_

Though it seem to come from nowhere - Kyoya knew - it was because he loved her that he suddenly had the courage to pull her into his tight embrace. And at that moment he knew she felt the same way, when she wasted no effort in holding back her tears and instead held onto Kyoya.

But -

It was only when he heard her quiet sobbing into his chest, did his heart finally crumple, his knees give out as he cried along with her.


	4. Past: Debts

**Note**: You can see there is a slight change in Kyoya's childhood character. I can attribute this the the fact that (a) he's older now and therefore, more mature, and (b) he's been living with his father and without a mother figure for two years.

Thank you so much to those who have reviewed so far! I hope you continue to enjoy reading this work of fan fiction and review my work.

* * *

"Haven't we been to this memory already?" Kyoya asked upon finding himself and Haruhi at the beach once more.

"Actually, we visited the beach quite frequently when my mother was still alive. It was my dads second favorite thing to do."

"The first?" He asked, half heartedly interested.

"Play dress up." She looked away and smiled.

They went along the boardwalk while observing Ranka chasing after a six year old Haruhi and Kotoko serenely watching her husband and daughter play on the sand.

_I really miss memories like this_, Haruhi thought.

Ranka was now playing tag with the little Haruhi. He was it. She was running away from her father, when all of a sudden Kotoko called him. He turned to run back to her, but Haruhi, distracted by the call as well, tripped on an unseen object.

"Oof!" She turned around to see what she tripped on and found that it wasn't an object - but a boy about her age with black hair and gray-brown eyes.

The present Haruhi widened her eyes at a revelation.

"Senpai... Isn't that you?" she asked - though she was pretty sure it was.

Kyoya stared at the boy, somewhat unconvinced that he would be at a commoners beach. But the presence of a sleeping nanny beside him confirmed it: that boy, in the white shorts and the yellow Charlie Brown-esque tee, was indeed Kyoya Ootori.

Haruhi, wearing pretty much the same thing in purple, apologized. The best thing for Haruhi to do after that would have been to leave right then and there, but she hesitated at seeing his leg bleed from the scratch she had given him.

Sadly, even at at the young innocent age of seven, Kyoya – was Kyoya.

"One hundred and fifty yen," Kyoya said to her, "one hundred and fifty yen to dress this wound."

At first she didn't get it, but then -

"You're asking _me_ to give _you_ money?" Haruhi asked incredulously.

"Of course not," he replied arrogantly "I _have_ the money. But you're in debt now. You _owe_ it to me."

The older Kyoya now smiled at himself.

"I guess you were an egoist back then too," the present Haruhi stated - not at all in disbelief.

"Of course," he replied in a matter-of-fact manner, "how else could I have gotten to the way I am now if I didn't take root at an early age?"

"Rich bastard..." Haruhi muttered under her breath as she watched the scene unfold.

"No way," said the Haruhi on the sand, her little arms crossed in defiance.

"If you don't have the money to pay for it now, I could draft you a five week plan." little Kyoya compromised.

"Wouldn't your wound be healed by then?"

"Thats irrelevant. Your debt is not dependent upon when the wound heals, but the time and money spent on dressing the wound. First I need to wash it with warm water and soap, then I need to use one sheet of paper towel to dry it, followed by a swab of antibiotic ointment, then a bandage. All of those things together should equal around one hundred and fifty yen."

Haruhi stood there, feeling a strange surge of annoyance and disbelief.

"It's a fair deal if you ask me. And thats not even charging you for the time you've wasted for me now.", Kyoya reasoned.

"Oh – Shit!"

Kyoya and Haruhi turned to where they heard the faint cursing. His nanny had woken and was now staring at her watch. She looked around for Kyoya, and spotted him next to a kid with long hair.

"Kyoya, we have to get going!" she yelled as she jogged towards him.

"But I still have some busi-"

She grabbed his hand.

"-Lets go."

The older Haruhi was now doubled over from laughing so hard. Kyoya couldn't help but smile also.

"Well, you definitely got what you deserved." she said, feeling quite good over what transpired ten years ago.

Kyoya continued to stare at the children as the distance between them grew.

"Wonder what they're thinking. . ." Haruhi pondered.

Haruhi, at only six years of age, had just fallen into financial debt , out of it – and now stared at the strangest boy she had ever met being dragged away by his nanny.

_Gee that was a weird kid. . ._

While Kyoya stared back at what could have potentially been a profitable business transaction.

_Gee that was a pretty boy. . ._


	5. Future: Do Not Disturb Part 1

**Note**: Yay! New chapter! Once again, thank you to all that have reviewed!

By the way, there is a slight reference to _Talladega Nights _in Kyoya's musings.

* * *

_Thump_

_ Mmmm. . . _

_ Thump_

_ Ohhhh. . ._

_ Thump_

_ Ahhh. . .! _

The sound of heavy breathing filled the air. Vibrations could be felt due to the impact of the bed hitting the wall behind it. Sighs and sounds of passion can be heard throughout the entire house. And within the closet, of that very room where the labored breathing, unrestrained moans, and sweat dampened bodies resided, were Kyoya and Haruhi absorbed by a game of poker.

They can only thank God that they had landed in a closet full of clothing.

"I've got a pair of kings," Haruhi whispered as she lay her cards on the carpeted floor.

"Full house." Kyoya smirked in the darkness.

"Man. . . how much do I owe you now?" she asked.

"15000 yen," he replied, " why did agree to the bet knowing you were bad at poker?"

"I'm not."

Upon dressing in the closet, Haruhi had found a deck of cards. Hoping that maybe this would be her chance to alleviate a significant amount of debt and to distract themselves from the activities in the adjoining room, she stroke a deal with Kyoya – only to have it backfire on her.

Haruhi frowned. "I'm usually very lucky."

"I'm luckier then," he replied in an arrogant tone.

"I think I'll quit while I'm ahead," Haruhi decided. She'd rather suffer an hour in awkward silence than loose any more money.

Meanwhile, the activities in the room next to theirs seemed to be picking up the pace, as the closet walls surrounding Haruhi and Kyoya vibrated far more violently than before. A tie fell on Haruhi. Kyoya noted from what he could observe that the architect who had designed the house had done so keeping stability in mind. In other words: the people next door to them - were animals.

"Who do you think they are?" Haruhi asked with ironically innocent curiosity.

Kyoya was shocked by the straightforwardness of her inquiry. He wasn't really sure how to reply. To give an answer to her question would mean to give a name and a face to the people next door. How could she possibly look that person in the eye anymore, knowing full well their sexual habits? How could she possibly ask him such a provocative question?

How could he possibly answer?

"Hmm, I don't know." Yeah, that could work.

But Kyoya considered the question further, even after Haruhi had already moved on, and was now silently thinking about other issues. His first guess would have been Tamaki, as he was into all things romantic and it was not insane to assume that Tamaki would be risqué about sex. After all, Tamaki _was_ French – and the French did invent fellatio as well existentiali-

What was he doing? Really, he had more important things to think about than his best friends sexual appetite. Next worse thing would be imagining Tamaki nake- stop!

On another planet, Haruhi sat thinking of all the work she had to finish once she returned. She was mentally planning what order in which to do the assignments and how long each assignment would take to complete when all of a sudden -

"OH, K-Kyoya!!", a woman moaned.

Haruhi's heart skipped a beat. One of the people in that room, making all that noise, having all that sex – was Kyoya?

She gazed at Kyoya, who – despite having been identified as the sex crazed maniac in the other room – was quite calm.

He met her gaze. "What is it?" Kyoya asked in total nonchalance.

Haruhi couldn't believe it. "N-nothing." She decided things were probably embarrassing enough for him as they were.

_So, was this what Kyoya would be like behind closed doors? _

Kyoya looked away, seemingly unaffected.

However, inside, Kyoya was suffering from the most excruciatingly embarrassing situation of a life that was already filled to the brim with embarrassing experiences (mostly caused by Tamaki (naked (no!))). His normally white complexion was now apple red, but thankfully hidden by the darkness of the closet. Was there a chance that Haruhi had not heard his name being moaned? By the way she stared at him, not a chance.

But, if Kyoya was in the room next to them having sex – who was the woman he was having sex _with_?

He doubted he would be like that with any of the wealthy girls his father liked, and being as there was only two kinds of girls Yoshio approved of – Wealthy and Haruhi – the options narrowed themselves down rather dramatically.

All of a sudden, Kyoya decided it wasn't so embarrassing anymore. In fact, knowing actually gave him some sort of advantage.

His let his eyes wander again on Haruhi, and found that she was staring at him too. Now was his chance to get a rise out of Haruhi.

"I'm glad you're taking this situation calmly," she said smiling, "If it was anyone else, they'd probably die of embarrassment."

"Yes, I'm rather surprised that you're taking it so calmly as well," he replied with a devious smirk.

Now confused, she gave him a bewildered stare. "Why is that?"

"Well, being who the other person in the room is . . ."

"And that is. . .?"

Kyoya could slap himself. "Who do you think? - Who do you think would be in the room having sex with me, that would make you feel embarrassment?", he asked almost on the brink of annoyance.

Haruhi thought for a moment. "Well, I guess it would have to be somebody I know. . .I suppose. . . "

She stopped. Her eyes widened. Kyoya nodded.

"Renge."

And from the bed where a lawyer lay exhausted within the arms of a businessman, a sound similar to that of somebody smacking themselves on the head was heard.

"Did you hear that Kyoya?" the woman asked.

The man yawned. "Mm, it's probably nothing, Haruhi."

And then they heard a shriek.


	6. Future: Do Not Disturb Part 2

"This is ironic," stated a naked Kyoya as he laid eyes upon a fully clothed Kyoya who had just time traveled to the future.

"Indeed, it is" replied the younger Kyoya, distracted by what he deemed as a length that would easily grade as a 10/10 with a side comment of "exceeds expectations" on the _Hitachin Penis Rubric_. The older man picked a robe off the carpeted floor and covered himself.

"I don't remember this happening to us before," said Haruhi, arms crossed and now dressed in a pink negligee.

"Of course. If we did, we would have surely done something to prevent this . . . serendipity." Kyoya was stumped. Hard as he tried to dig up a memory of time traveling to this particular moment – he couldn't. Something like this had never happened before, and if it did, he and Haruhi certainly did not remember it. What explanation could there be for their loss of this particular memory?

Teenage Haruhi seemed to be in a temporary state of shock. Her eyes were the widest that Kyoya had ever seen them. She stared at the older version of herself and Kyoya, as every one else in the room stared back with eyebrows furrowed.

"Let me talk to myself," the future Haruhi suddenly said. She took hold of her younger selfs wrists and led her away to the living room.

Both Kyoya's watched as both females exited the room.

"Kitchen?" offered the older.

"Sure," accepted the younger.

* * *

As Haruhi stared at her future form, she couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. Now five inches taller, and curved in all the right places, the twenty-seven year old lawyer stood in front of the teenager who sat in a stupor over the situation beforehand.

"I understand that you must be shocked by all of this, but are you okay?"

Haruhi blinked.

"Haruhi?" Calling herself by her name certainly left an odd tingle on her tongue.

The younger one cleared her throat. "Were you blackmailed into this?" she asked seriously.

"What?! No we-"

"Was it because of my debt?"

"No! We jus-"

"Then Yoshio pressured father somehow."

"He wouldn't!" Well – he _would_ – but thats not what happened.

"What else could possi-"

"We just fell in love," the older one finally managed to say.

A pause.

"No thats not possible."

The other nodded in disagreement.

"Nope."

Now with eyebrows raised in earnest.

"Kyoya-Senpai isn't human."

Now very amused, "I think someday you'll find Kyoya exhibiting a wide range of emotions – especially to you," said she with a knowing look.

But somehow, Haruhi just couldn't imagine Kyoya being anything but taciturn.

* * *

"Surely you can guess how this union came to be. Besides I think we both know who's liked Haruhi since the night at the beach house."

No one else had ever acknowledged his growing crush on Haruhi. A world record broke as Kyoya blushed for the second time at the memory of the night: Haruhi's pink dress, the moonlight bathed room, and the proximity of their bodies. A voice snapped Kyoya out of his day dream.

"There's no doubt that things between you two will be quite awkward after this," said the older man. "How do you plan on remedying this situation?"

Kyoya paused.

"I'll tell her how I feel," he decided.

"You underestimate Haruhi's obliviousness to all things romantic," Kyoya replied, " You tell her you like her – she'll inform you of how swell of a guy you are. You tell her you love her – she'll tell you to look for somebody else to practice your hosting on."

"But considering the situation, surely-"

"It's epic. Her denseness is epic."

"Sounds like you've been through this many times," younger Kyoya observed.

He gave the younger one an intimidatingly serious face. "You have no idea."

* * *

"Thanks Senpai, I think you are a very interesting person also," Haruhi replied nervously to what most people would consider to be a very passionate confession, but to Haruhi was only a compliment to ease tensions between them.

Another world record broke as Kyoya smacked himself on the forehead out of frustration for the second time in only two hours. He regretted ever doubting himself.

"Senpai, thats not good for your head," warned Haruhi. Kyoya couldn't help but think that it was her fault – if only indirectly. She's_ not good for my head._

He decided to try a different approach, "Haruhi, what do you think about what happened in the bedroom earlier?"

She blushed at his sudden question, "I guess it means we'll end up together."

"And?"

She pondered his inquiry for a moment longer. "I honestly don't know. I don't think that we'd be able to do any of that stuff if we didn't _like_ each other, but I find it hard to believe that we'd ever like each other in _that_ way."

"Why do you think that?" He was starting to find the root of his problems.

"Senpai, I think its quite plain to the naked eye that you don't see me like that," Apparently her naked eye was blind. "And you haven't actually **_done_ **anything that would have me suggest that you lik-"

Kyoya had an epiphany.

As her lips met with his, the realization finally dawned on Haruhi: the dark haired, gray eyed boy, with the calculating stares actually _liked her_-liked her. A myriad of questions now plagued her: Did she like him back? If she didn't, why did she continue to kiss him so feverishly? Why are his lips so soft? Why was his scent so intoxicating? And -

-Why are his hands up _there_?!

Inside of their house, both Kyoya and Haruhi of the future cringed as they witnessed a teenage Kyoya being slapped by a cherry red Haruhi. A second later, the couple-to-be disappeared in the moonlight.

Meanwhile, in the Third Music Room, Hikaru and Kaoru fooled around with a napping Mori's kendo weapons -

"Uh-oh."

-which later became the means by which Kyoya and Haruhi lost their memory of the prior event.


	7. Future: Romantic Advice

Note: Sadly this is only a short chapter. I'll try to update again next week. Thanks to all that have reviewed!

* * *

Clothes were set out in an office on the very top floor of a sky rise. A post-it note with the name "Kyoya" scribbled on it indicated the clothing was in fact for him.

_Somebody knows I'm here._

It wasn't hard for Kyoya to tell who's office this was. As he dressed, he noticed a lack of family portraits or any other paraphernalia that most people would include in their office. In fact, there weren't many objects in the room. By no means did this mean the office was not glamorous. The lap top – a future brand which Kyoya had not heard of the existence of – was most likely top of the line, as were the other electronic appliances.

The door opened. Kyoya turned to meet steel gray eyes much like his own.

"Otou-sama."

Yoshio Ootori walked over to his desk where he lay down his briefcase.

"You told me that you'd be visiting on this day, so I took the liberty of preparing some clothing for you." He sat at his desk and gestured for Kyoya to do the same with the chair facing him.

"How old are you?"Yoshio asked curiously.

"I'm turning twenty-four in 3 days," Kyoya replied to his father.

Yoshio turned his chair to look out the window. "Your disorder is truly fascinating," he said, " Even now – eleven years after you and Haruhi have been diagnosed – you continue to stump scientists world wide."

"Is that so? I'd think they'd have found the cause of it by now. Is it because interest has died down?"

"Actually, with the recent announcement of Haruhi's pregnancy, both scientists and the paparazzi have been swarming around you two."

Kyoya visibly faltered. "A baby? Haruhi and I are having a baby?"

"Yes," Yoshio replied. " It's on the front page of every newspaper. Both you and her are in hiding right now as we speak. You decided to relocate to a different country because you didn't think it was safe for Haruhi to stay in Japan with all the commotion over her pregnancy."

"Is she-" Kyoya paused. "Is she happy?"

Though he tried to hide it, Yoshio's eyes gave away his surprise to the youngest Ootori's question.

"The disorder has hindered both your careers and your personal life, but I'm proud to say that you and your wife have managed to pursue and excel in your career choices. Likewise, it is evident from the pregnancy that the disorder has not dampened your relationship with Haruhi yet."

Kyoya stayed silent, taking in all that his father had just said.

"It's November where you come from. If I recall correctly, you'll be proposing to Haruhi soon. . . is that the cause of all this doubtfulness?"

Kyoya nodded. "I planned to do so earlier, but she hinted that she would like to finish school first before settling down with anybody."

"Do you have plan of action?"

"I'm certain that she feels the same way about me as I do her, but her obliviousness has been known to astound many."

"Perhaps what I'm about to tell you will help. Before you went in hiding with Haruhi, you informed me of two things: One, that you'd be visiting on this day and at this time and ,two, never to underestimate the power of Ootoro."

Kyoya smirked.

Yoshio's brows furrowed.

"Now what do you make of that?"

* * *


	8. Future: À la Claire Fontaine

**READ FIRST**: I suggest: (A) Reading the translation of the song beforehand - its quite nice, (B) Listening to the song _À la Claire Fontaine_ (Version used in _The_ _Painted Veil _by the way) ( you can find it on a streaming site) _**while **_reading the fan fiction, (C) Not totally hating me for neglecting to update in, like foreva, fo-eva.

Without further ado.

* * *

_À la claire fontaine,_

_M'en allant promener_

_J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle_

_Que je m'y suis baigné_

It was a clumsy action - tripping and falling into the pond. That's probably what old age brings. Thankfully, the gardeners had already left for the day. But, he couldn't very well go inside the mansion soaking wet like this - he'd look ridiculous.

Settling for the natural way to dry, instead he walked amongst the flowers in the garden; the sea lavenders dancing with the light breeze, melding scents with white stocks, carrying their fragrance under the nose of a man who did not care for flowers.

Well, not unless they were _her _flowers, which is exactly why he let them flourish there to begin with, instead of just hiring a gardener to pluck these money-wasting adornments out.

No, not until she came along did flowers ever really grow on Ootori grounds. A personal tribute to her mother - modeled the way Kotoko described her dream garden to be. Now there's a grand, lush garden taking up a great deal of land. Mind you - despite what she wanted, he had it hidden behind everything, being as it would totally clash with the cool modern design of the mansion.

Ah, that's one thing he regrets - no, its better not to think of that anymore.

But really, the whole place was redundant now - he didn't allow anybody besides the gardeners and himself inside - and not to mention a huge waste of money to maintain. But he kept it all none the less.

Tamaki - the only person he ever let in - suggested that a statue of her be built somewhere in the garden, an idea Kyoya shut down quickly, not only because it was ridiculous and he knew she wouldn't like it, but also because he didn't want anything to be there that she hadn't initially put in herself. He needed it to stay purely her.

Incidentally, he never let Tamaki inside again.

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime_

_Jamais je ne t'oublierai_

Kyoya strolled with no direction, deep in reminiscence, looking up at the sky but unaware that he was.

_If things were different..._

- But, enough of those silly thoughts.

He kicked at a pebble.

Kyoya looked around for a place to sit, and found an oak tree, underneath which he laid to rest. Closing his eyes, he listened to the sound of flowers swaying in the wind, felt the sturdy tree bark behind his graying head of hair, and smelled the various fragrances the air held - water, grass, strawberr-

Wait a minute.

That's not right.

-And then he heard the familiar bell-like laughter.

_Chante rossignol, chante,_

_Toi qui as le cœur gai_

_Tu as le cœur à rire,_

_Moi je l'ai à pleurer _

His eyes, now open, staring at Haruhi - behind a tree, _staring _back at him, _laughing _at him.

Between peals of laughter now, "Kyoya, would it be too rude to say that you look completely out of place in this serene garden? And the face you were making! By the way, why are you wet -"

It was calculated within a second. _Kyoya_. Not until after they wed did she finally drop the '-Senpai'. Which means -

His lips against hers now, she found it wasn't the right time to laugh.

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime_

_Jamais je ne t'oublierai_

Kyoya thanks God for the mechanisms which leave a person completely naked post-time travel. In Kyoya's mind that equated to no wasted time on the removal of clothing, and more time savoring the taste and feel of her skin.

"God, I love you Haruhi." he said - words muffled by a mouth that was trying to do way too much within a time that was limited. Haruhi, only managing to moan in response.

_J'ai perdu mon amie,_

_Sans l'avoir mérité_

_Pour un bouquet de roses,_

_Que je lui refusai_

His right had massaged her perk breast, while the fingers of his other hand teased her nipples. Haruhi, up-zipped his damp pants and quickly groped him. He moaned at the sensation of her hands rubbing the tip of his member, and took his hands off her breasts briefly to shrug the rest of his clothing off.

Kissing her neck now, his hand made it down to her wet center, fingering lightly before kissing all the way down from her neck, to her nipple, to the inside of her thighs -

"Ahh..!"

She threw her head back and moaned, as his tongue alternated between licking and sucking her clit. Her hands clung on to the sides of his head, as his tongue flicked rapidly at her nub, causing her to orgasm. He lapped her up, and now positioned himself to enter her.

Inside her, he knew he couldn't last. Its been so long since he's been with her, and so short will this encounter be. But if there is a God -

"Oh God. .", she moaned.

Sitting up, he repositioned Haruhi, so that she would be sitting on him.

Her legs wrapped around Kyoya, he kissed her roughly, and pushed her up and down his member, as they held each other in passionate embrace.

Biting at her neck, he quickened their pace, almost roughly moving her - her moans now uncontrollable. He rubbed her clit as he sucked her nipples, sending her over the edge and him soon to follow.

Even after both came, they stayed in that position, Kyoya refusing to let go.

_Je voudrais que la rose,_

_Fût encore au rosier_

_Et que ma douce amie_

_Fût encore à m'aimer_

His head rests on her petite shoulders, and Haruhi - sensing - holds on tightly in return.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs.

Staring down at him, "For what?"

"For every wrong I'll ever commit towards you."

A pause of confusion.

"And for hiding your roses."

She doesn't understand yet, but she smiles softly.

"I forgive you."

And somehow its genuine.

"Don't go."

But she can't help it.

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime_

_Jamais je ne t'oublierai_

_

* * *

  
_

**Authors Note: **

In this fan fiction, Haruhi dies before Kyoya (Whether I will cover her death later on is not certain). That being said, the pairing in this drabble would be Kyoya in his sixties and Haruhi in her early thirties.

Sea lavenders stand for remembrance, while Stocks stand for lasting beauty, both of which I thought were fitting for this chapter.

Also:

Song, time travel concept, and characters are not mine.

Thanks for reading ^^


	9. Present: Leap of Faith

Tonight's date was a spicy red head. Long legs, hour glass figure, and - sexiest of all - a wealthy family.

So, why was it that he could not keep his eyes off a certain short, skinny, and common brunette?

There's an interesting painting right next to her, which he reasons is the cause of his fixation, and not because that they've been married 6 years, have had 2 children, and separated just a year ago.

And most certainly not because she's with another man.

Definitely, definitely not because he is reaching for her hand from across the table, while his Testoni oxfords (_damn_, he's got style) threaten to engage his wife in a game of footsie beneath the table.

All activity in the restaurant paused as Kyoya Ootori - rumored successor to the Ootori Zaibatsu - walked quickly over to Haruhi, grabbed her arm, and (Haruhi, dumbfounded) lead her out in under ten seconds.

But not before throwing a backward glance at his date -

"So, sorry. Must tend to my wife."

And Haruhi's date -

"Don't play hero."

Both outside now, Haruhi felt no need to keep her voice and actions calm.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she snapped. "I haven't seen you for a year. You couldn't do anything else but leave us a note? I tried calling, texting, writing. Do you know how worried I've been-"

"Yeah, well, _great _fucking way to show it-"

"Bullshit! What gives you the right to embarrass me like that in front of a respected colleague?"

"Oh, is that what you'd call someone you're _fucking_?"

The slap came fierce and quick - yet not unexpected. She walked off and turned the corner before he could gather his thoughts.

He spotted her figure walking down the street, and chased after.

Haruhi could hear the tap of his shoes against the pavement, as he sprinted towards her. His actions, however, did not stop her from continuing to walk away.

"Haruhi."

He was right behind her now, walking at her pace.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking home. I can't drive, remember? Or have you been away so long that you've forgotten even that?"

He notes the bitterness in her voice. "Haruhi, how can I forget when neither of us are allowed to drive?" he asks. "What I meant was: why are you walking when you know I have my driver on speed dial?"

Although she was aware that the rain did not make her walk home any better, it was surely more dignified than riding in his car.

"I'm fine."

"Haruhi, I need to talk to you."

"Kyoya, I think it's a little too late for that -"

"I've received your file for divorce from my secretary," he said, " and I agree - its for the best."

Finally she stopped walking. He pulled the papers out from his coat pocket.

"I realize you can't stay married to somebody who doesn't exist anymore," he stated, "I can't stop running from myself, and its not fair for you to keep running after me. I -"

She turned to face him. Large brown eyes mirrored the shattering of her heart. He paused now that his voice was cracking under the strain of emotion.

"I'm sorry for abandoning you all these months, and for practically driving you to insanity over your search for me. I just couldn't have you around me, with his blood on my ha-han-"

Haruhi couldn't take it anymore. Her head felt woozy standing up under the pressure of everything. She took his arm and lead him to a bench where they sat, a gap apart. He sagged in the chair, feeling heavily weighed by the guilt of an action committed over a year ago. His hands cupped his head, remembering.

"That night I forgot. I walked up to his room and looked into his crib. God - he was so tiny. He felt so small in my arms. There's no forgiving myself-"

Haruhi shook her head at him as he continued to speak.

"The travel was so quick, I barely would have noticed had it occurred on any other occasion. It didn't even register to me what had happened when I got back - until I heard your scream. And then I saw - his tiny body on the floor."

"No. . ." Haruhi now standing up, pacing, with her palm on her forehead.

"I killed our son, Haruhi."

She spun around to face him.

"No. It was never your fault. Either of us could have made that mistake!"

"I won't drag you down with me." he said, his voice weaker than she'd ever heard.

She knelt on the ground in front of him, cupping his face in her hands.

"You're not - Kyoya, it's always been _me_! The only reason I filed for divorce was because I finally realized how sick I was making _you_!" Haruhi cried.

All the built up stress and heart ache poured out, her sobs shaking her fragile frame.

"I understand. Without saying a thing, without even being there - the mere thought of me _reminds _you." she sobbed.

"Haruhi, don't say that!" He yelled.

"But it's true. All I've done was make forgetting even harder for you."

He shook his head in denial.

"I'm _so sorry_," she whispered.

Speechless, he couldn't believe what she was saying.

"I promise I won't be around any longer to hurt you," she said, softly crying.

She caressed his face and he looked back at her in confusion, shaking his head.

"We're going away. Yuki and I. And you'll be better off. I won't be here to drive you mad."

She got up to leave, walking a few steps, before she felt a hand grasp tightly around hers, holding her back.

"No."

She turned around to face him. Kyoya, standing now and the papers still in his hands.

Without taking his eyes away from hers, he shred them in half until they were just tiny flakes on wet ground.

"Kyoya don't do this -"

Suddenly he held her in embrace, his face buried in the crux of her neck.

"Don't leave. _Please_. I need you." He tightened his hold.

"I have to. Too much damage has been done. And what if things gets worse?"

"Then, we'll work it out." He whispered.

She looked up at his face, her eyes weary.

He was certainly earnest, but she wasn't sure if she could let herself hope for a brighter tomorrow, when things were so dark now.

"No running anymore. . I promise."

It was a leap of faith, one she didn't mind taking as long as she wasn't alone in it.

And she wasn't.

He was there.

Haruhi acquiesced without speaking, choosing instead to capture his lips with her own.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Yuki is Kyoya and Haruhis elder offspring. She is about 4 at this time. This chapter was somewhat inspired by _Ironweed _(by William Kennedy) and the movie _What Dreams May Come_.

If anybody is confused by the timeline:

Kyoya at age 25 marries Haruhi, at age 28 they have their first child Yuki, at age 31 they have their second child - who dies shortly after being born. Kyoya and Haruhi are then separated for about a year, till their meeting in this chapter.

I hope that's not too confusing.

Thanks for reading :0)


End file.
